The Extinction Of The Demon
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: It's been many years since Inuyasha and gang killed Naraku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have mates and kids. But humans are killing demons with guns. Can Sesshomaru and Inuyasha protect their family? Or will the demons go extinct? Complete!
1. Inuyasha and Kagome mate one last time

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha and Kagome mate one last time.

It's been many years since Inuyasha and his friends defeated Naraku. Kagome let Sango use the sacred jewel to bring back Kohaku. Then the group went to Kaede's village. Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's rosary. After recovering from the battle. The group separated Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kilala went to the slayers village. Shippo wanted to stay with Kaede. Sesshomaru cam to the village and made peace with Inuyasha. Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era with Inuyasha because she loves him. So Inuyasha and Kagome left Kaede's village. They went to the western lands to live with Sesshomaru and Rin.

A year later both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took a mate. Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate. And Sesshomaru took a female dog demon as his mate. Her name is Chie she is 5'8'' and has blond hair and blue eyes. Over the years Kagome and Chie would get pregnant and give birth. Also over the years thanks to the gun. Being introduced into Japan. Humans have been killing large number of demons. Right now Kagome is getting up in age. And wants to have one more child. The first two times Kagome had twins. Each set of twins was a boy and a girl. The last time Kagome gave birth to a boy. Chie has given birth four times.

The first two times she had twins. And the last two times she had triplets. Since Kagome wants to have one more child. She found Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha can I talk to you?" The hanyou said "Sure you can Kagome." Kagome said "Before I get to old. I want to mate and have one more child with you." Inuyasha smiled again and said "Ok we'll start trying to get pregnant tonight." The hanyou hopes he can get his aging mate pregnant. Even though he and Kagome had five kids together. Only two of them are still alive. thanks to humans killing demons. He has one son and a daughter left.

The son and daughter both take after Kagome. That has night in Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. The couple has striped each other naked. Now they are kissing passionately. Kagome loves running her hands up and down. Inuyasha's naked back and chest. The hanyou loves Kagome beauty and scent. Soon Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome onto the bed, He slid his big long manhood inside of Kagome. Then he started going in and out of Kagome. A half an hour later Kagome came and Inuyasha launched his seed. The couple laid down and went to sleep. In the morning Kagome and Inuyasha woke up and got dressed.

They both hope that Kagome gets pregnant. But they won't know until Kagome's scent changes. And that can take a week. In the dinning room Sesshomaru and asked "So did you two mate last night?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we did." Chie asked "Don't you think Kagome is getting to old to get pregnant and have pups?" Kagome said "I don't think I'm to old get pregnant and have pups." Not wanting to argue Chie stayed quiet.


	2. Kagome's pregnancy, birth, and death

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's pregnancy, birth, and death.

A week later Inuyasha and Kagome are relaxing in the family room with Sesshomaru and Chie. It's early winter so it's snowing and starting to get cold. As Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's sweet smelling scent. He noticed a change in her scent, smiled, and said "Kagome I smell a change in you scent. You know what that means." Kagome said "Yup I'm pregnant." Sesshomaru smiled and said "Sounds like I'm going to be an uncle again." Inuyasha said "You and Chie have had more pups then Kagome and I have." Chie asked "I wonder what gender of Kagome's pup will be?" Kagome smiled and said "We won't know for six months."

Inuyasha nodded and said "By then it'll be mid spring. A prefect time to have have pups." Two months have passed and Kagome is two months pregnant. She is showing a small belly. Chie has gotten pregnant and miscarried. Both Sesshomaru and Chie wonder why she's been miscarrying. The family are in a nice warm family room. Inuyasha asked "Sesshomaru how is Rin doing?" Rin is in her later 30's and had a human husband for 15 years until he died. She even had three kids. Sesshomaru smiled and said "The last I knew she was doing well. And was still trying to convince the humans not to kill demons."

Just then a messenger came in and said "Lord Sesshomaru bad news. Rin has been killed and all of the demons in the eastern lands are dead." Sesshomaru sighed sadly and shook his head, Chie said "You may go now messenger." For the rest of the day Sesshomaru was quiet. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Chie all felt sorry for him. Rin meant alot to him. Three months have passed and Kagome is five months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. Chie a healer so she will help Kagome give birth. Spring has sprung and the servants are cleaning. They are also preparing for when Kagome gives birth. Kagome can feel one pup moving and kicking inside of her.

Inuyasha doesn't care how many pups Kagome has. Just as long as she and the unborn pup or pups are healthy. Sesshomaru is doing a bit better but he is still sad that Rin died. He found out the Rin was trying to protect one of his sons from being shot to death. His son got away but Rin suffered the man's wrath. Sesshomaru is glad that his son is alive but sad that Rin died. But with the preparation for the birth of his niece or nephew. Sesshomaru has cheered up a little. Right now Kagome is resting on the porch. Sesshomaru went on patrol yesterday. And Inuyasha and Chie are helping the servants. Out on the porch Kagome has a hand on her pregnant belly.

She can feel her pup moving and kicking inside of her. The woman can't wait until she gives birth. Kagome only has to wait one more month. But when she gives birth. She will die and her pup will live. One month later has passed and Kagome is six months pregnant. Her belly hasn't gotten much bigger. Sesshomaru is back from his patrol. Right now is resting in the family room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are talking. And Chie is snuggled up next to her mate.

Suddenly Kagome woke up, gasped, and said "My water just broke." Chie got up and said "I'll go get my things." Ten minutes later Chie came back with her things. Since Kagome has given birth before. He labor shouldn't be as long as the first time. Four hours later Chie checked on Kagome and said "Time to push Kagome." The black haired woman pushed until Chie told her to stop. Soon the room is filled with the crying of a newborn pup. Chie out the cord, cleaned off the pup, then wrapped it in a purple blanket. She gave the pup to Inuyasha and said "It's a girl." Inuyasha smiled and looked at his daughter then at his necklace.

He asked "How about Rosary for her name Kagome?" When there was no answer from Kagome. Inuyasha asked "Chie what's wrong with Kagome?" The demoness sighed and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha but Kagome is dead." Inuyasha gave Rosary to Chie and held his mate. He started crying and said "No Kagome don't leave me now." Later that day Sesshomaru and Chie buried Kagome. Inuyasha asked "What am I going to do Rosary needs her mother's milk." Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said " You're in luck Chie miscarried again. She can breast feed Rosary until she is old enough to be weaned."

Inuyasha sighed and said "Thank you Sesshomaru." The demon lord said "You're welcome my brother."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3. 


	3. Events in Rosary's life

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: thank you for the review. 

**Chapter 3**

Events in Rosary's life.

**Three weeks old**

Rosary is a three weeks old. Inuyasha is sitting on the porch. He is holding his daughter and looking at her. The pup is growing in dark silver hair. Believe it or not Rosary was born with no hair. Chie has been breast feeding Rosary. Sesshomaru and are in the porch with Inuyasha, The demon lord asked "Can I hold my niece Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Sure you can Sesshomaru." The hanyou gave Rosary to Sesshomaru. Rosary yawned and cuddled into he uncle's arms. Sesshomaru smiled and said "Aww how cute." Inuyasha shook his head and said "Sesshomaru ever since you became a father. You have really soften."

Sesshomaru chuckled and said "With Rin's, Chie's, and my kids I have softened. Personally I prefer the new me." Inuyasha nodded and said "I agree I like the new you better." Just then Rosary yawned and Sesshomaru looked down at her. He said "Look everyone Rosary is opening her eyes." Inuyasha, Chie, and Sesshomaru watched as Rosary opened her dark gold eyes. Her eyes are just a bit lighter than Sesshomaru's. Chie smiled and said "She is beautiful Inuyasha."

**Six months old.**

Rosary is six months old and has been weaned. She has grown in her hair, teeth, and claws. The pup can crawl and eat mashed up meat. She still needs milk in her diet. So the servants had to get a milk cow. Inuyasha plans on telling Rosary about her mother when she's older. She seems to understand that Inuyasha is her father. Chie is her aunt and Sesshomaru is her uncle. Inuyasha will wait until Rosary is five to tell her about her mother.

**One year old.**

Today castle is a buzz today is Rosary's first birthday. The little hanyou is walking and talking. She is even eating tough meat. The servants are making sure that Rosary is drinking milk. So she grows up big and string like her father and uncle. Right now the cooks are preparing a feast. And the servants are getting dinning room ready. Sesshomaru, Chie, and Inuyasha are sitting on the porch. They are watching Rosary play in the garden. The little hanyou is chasing butterflies. Soon a servant came out and said "Everything is ready My Lord." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Thank you ok Inuyasha call for your daughter." Inuyasha stood and yelled "Come here Rosary!" Rosary heard her father's call and ran toward the porch as fast as she could.

Once on the porch she asked "What do you need daddy?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Follow me Rosary." Sesshomaru and Chie are waiting in the dinning room. When Inuyasha and Rosary came into the dinning room. Sesshomaru and Chie said "Surprise happy birthday Rosary." The little hanyou said "Thank you everyone." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Chie celebrated until Rosary went to bed. When Rosary went to bed the three adults tucked her in.

**Two years old.**

The castle is very quite everyone is in mourning. Chie Sesshomaru's mate has died. She and Sesshomaru were on patrol untransformed. When two human men came out of nowhere and shot Chie to death. Sesshomaru fought and killed the men. During the fight Tokijin broke. Sesshomaru doesn't care that his sword was broke. He is to sad to care right now. Inuyasha and the servants buried Chie. Rosary stood next to her father and uncle and started crying. Demons have two choices when it come to their mates. They either A mourn the death of their mate and find a new one. Or B mourn the death of their mate and stay a widow or widower.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have decided to stay widowers.

**Five years old.**

Today is going to be a learning day for Rosary. Inuyasha is going to tell her about her mother and her grandmother. And Sesshomaru is going to tell her about her grandfather. Right now Rosary is sleeping in the flower garden. The birds are singing happily. Rosary's dog ears are moving back and forth to listen to the singing of the birds. Just then Inuyasha yelled "Rosary come here!" The young hanyou woke up, got up, and went to her father. She walked up to him and asked "What do you need daddy?" Inuyasha said "Follow me we're going to the study with Uncle Sesshomaru." Rosary followed her father into the study and saw her uncle.

Then her father said "Sit down today I'm going to tell you about your mother and grandmother. After I'm done your uncle is going to tel you about your grandfather." As Inuyasha told his daughter about her mother and grandmother. He showed her pictures and paintings of Kagome Izayoi. After Inuyasha was done it was Sesshomaru's turn. How showed Rosary a painting of her grandfather. Then he told her about her grandfather. After Sesshomaru was done Rosary said "Wow mommy, grandma, and grandpa were good people." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes they were Rosary."

**Ten years old.**

Right now Rosary is lightly scratching her cheeks. Lately the skin on her cheeks has been pealing. Expesully the skin under her eyes. Wondering if this is normal Rosary went to go find father. When she found him she asked "Daddy is this normal?" Inuyasha knelt down and saw the pealing skin. The he said "I'm not sure let's go ask your uncle." Inuyasha stood up, took his daughter's hand, and lead her to Sesshomaru's study. Once in the study Inuyasha said "Sesshomaru take a look at Rosary and tell me if this is normal." The demon lord knelt down and started lightly pealing of the flaking skin. The he said "Oh my she has Father's markings." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked "How could she be getting markings now? Wouldn't she have been born with them?"

Sesshomaru pealed off the rest of the skin revealing a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. Then he stood and said "Some demons are born with markings. And some don't get markings until they're ten-twenty years old. I didn't get my markings until I was eleven. And some half demons do get markings." Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome did say while she was pregnant. That the sensed that the pup she was carrying was goin to be special."

**50 years old.**

Rosary is now 50 years old and is fully grown. She is 5'5'' and knows how how to wield Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Sesshomaru has given Rosary Tenseiga since he doesn't used it. By now the demons in the southern lands are extinct. That leaves the northern lands and western lands with demons in them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are afraid that one day they'll have to leave the western lands.

**100 years old.**

Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's worst fear have come true. Humans are in the western lands killing demons. They have no choice but to get Rosary and flee. Inuyasha got Rosary and they fled the western lands with Sesshomaru. They went to the northern lands. Because the northern lands is the only safe place left for demons.

* * *

coming soon chapter 4. 


	4. Inuyasha teaches Rosary how to survive

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: thank you for the review.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha teaches Rosary how to survive.

Once in the northern lands Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rosary found a cave. Inuyasha said "Rosary stay here with Sesshomaru. I'm going to go get fire wood." Rosary nodded and watched as her father left. Then she asked "What are we going to do now Uncle?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "Since the northern lands already has a demon lord. My power and heritage doesn't mean jack shit here. So we'll have to live in this cave." When Inuyasha returned he said "I'll start a fire Sesshomaru you can go hunt for food." Sesshomaru said "Ok but you should teach Rosary how to survive in the wild." Inuyasha nodded and said "I know I'll start tomorrow I think we've had enough adventure for one day."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the cave to go hunt. Rosary watched her father start a fire. Then she asked "Do you really know how to survive in the wild?" Inuyasha said "Yes I do I lived in the wild by myself from 6 years old till 200 years old." After Inuyasha started a fire. He said "While we are out and about tomorrow. I'm going to show your grandmother is buried. But we'll have to be careful." Rosary said "Wow I'll get to see where grandma Izayoi is buried." Just then Sesshomaru returned with a big deer. Inuyasha cooked the meat then they ate. After eating the small family relaxed around the fire. Inuyasha still has his red fire rat.

Sesshomaru still wears his white and red clothes along with his armor. Rosary wears a purple fire rat. Her sleeves aren't as baggy as her father's. When it got late the family went to sleep. In the morning after eating. Inuyasha stood and said "Come along Rosary you have much to learn." Rosary stood up and followed her father outside. Inuyasha stopped and said "Since you already know how to get in out out of tree. The next lesson is which wild fruits and berries are good to eat." The male hanyou showed his daughter which wild fruits and berries were good to eat. Then Inuyasha said "Since we have time I'll teach you one more thing. Before we go see My Mother's grave." Inuyasha went to a stream there he started to teach Rosary how to fish.

Rosary went into the stream and tried to fish for herself. After trying for two hours Rosary only caught four fish. Inuyasha said "That's enough for today." Rosary nodded and got out of the stream. Inuyasha lead Rosary into the eastern lands. Soon they saw a big tree next to a Lake. Rosary saw a headstone and asked "Is that grandmother's grave?" The male hanyou nodded and said "Yes it is Rosary." After paying their respects they went back to the cave in the northern lands. The next day Inuyasha and Rosary are back at the stream. Rosary is in the stream trying to fish. Inuyasha stepped into the stream and said "Let me show you a trick." The male hanyou showed his daughter a trick.

Then Rosary tried and caught a fish on the first try. Inuyasha smiled and joined his daughter. After they were done fishing they went back to the cave. Two years have passed and Rosary is used to living in the wild. The female hanyou is 102 years old. Sesshomaru is 632 and Inuyasha is 382 years. Rosary, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha have heard that all of the demons in the western lands are dead. They also heard that the humans.

Are going to form an army to charge into the northern lands and kill all the demons. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't want Rosary to be killed. So they plan on protecting Rosary with all of their strength. Rosary may end up the last demon in Japan let alone the world. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru want Rosary to find a mate and have pups of her own. But so far it doesn't look like she will.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 5. 


	5. The death of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

The death of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Two years have passed and the small family have been living peacefully. Sesshomaru is 634, Inuyasha is 384, and Rosary is 104. Rosary is now very comfortable living in the wild. The family is resting after a day of hunting. With the number demons living in the northern lands. The animals that the demons hunt have been wiped out. Even the streams, rivers, and lakes have been over fished. Now only the brave and hungry demons. Go into the other lands to hunt. Not wanting to go near the lands that are over run with humans. The small family hunted in the northern lands. And they didn't find any animals to hunt.

But they did find fruits and berries. Now they are resting by the fire in the cave. In the eastern lands the humans have formed a big enough army. To charge into the northern lands. The general stood in front of his men and said "Tomorrow we will charge into the northern lands. And kill the remaining demons." The army cheered and said "Kill the demons." Then the general said "There are rumors that the demon lord of the west is in the northern lands. With his brother and niece. So we'll have to be careful." After giving the men their orders. All of the humans went to sleep. In the northern lands Inuyasha, Rosary, and Sesshomaru are getting ready to go to sleep.

Rosary cuddled up by her father and uncle and went to sleep. Not long after Rosary went to sleep. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went to sleep. The small family have no idea that tomorrow they'll be ripped apart from one another. In the morning Inuyasha was the first to wake up. Hungry Inuyasha headed to the boarder of the eastern lands. When he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. The hanyou can see the army of humans. Just then Inuyasha heard the general say "Load your guns are prepare to charge into the northern lands." Once Inuyasha heard what the general said "He made a b line for the cave.

When Inuyasha went into the cave he woke up Sesshomaru. The full demon woke and asked "What do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said "We have to wake Rosary and get out of here. I over heard a general at the boarder of the eastern lands. He has an army that's going to charge into the northern lands." Sesshomaru got up and said "Wake up Rosary I'll get an eye out for the army." Inuyasha shook Rosary and said "Rosary get up we have to go. We aren't safe here anymore." The young female got up and yawned. Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga from his sash and said "Just in case I don't make it Tetsusaiga is yours."

Then Inuyasha took off his rosary. He put it around his daughter's neck and said "This necklace inspired your name." Suddenly Sesshomaru said "The army is coming." Inuyasha hugged his daughter then pulled away. Then he said "Go out the back entrance and head to the tip of the northern lands. If you have to go to an island now go." Rosary nodded and saw her uncle go outside. Suddenly Sesshomaru transformed into a huge white dog. Rosary's eyes went wide and thought to herself "I didn't know Uncle could do that. I better get going." The young female turned and ran out the back of the cave. Inuyasha went outside and asked "Ready to fight together one last time Sesshomaru?"

The huge white dog nodded and growled. With Rosary she is running as fast as she can. She can hear the army way behind her. Just then she came to the tip of the northern lands Rosary looked down and saw it was a long way down. She can still hear the army. But they are way behind her. So she decided to climb down instead of jumping. Once she got to the beach she jumped into the water ans swam to the nearest island. When she got onto the island Rosary explored it to see if any humans or demons are living on the is living on the island. That evening Rosary was back at the beach that faced the northern lands. She didn't find humans nor demons on the island. Wondering if her father and uncle are alive. Rosary went into the water and swam back to the northern lands. When she got to shore she climbed. Once at the top she started sneaking back to the cave. Soon she arrived at the back of the cave. Rosary went through the cave and went out the front. There she found her father uncle. She saw that Sesshomaru isn't transformed. The young female knelt down and checked for a pulse on her father and uncle. Rosary started crying when she didn't feel pulses. So she stood up and unsheathed Tenseiga. But the sword was quite and didn't pulsate. Which meant they've been dead to long for Tenseiga to bring them back. With all of her strength she carried her father's and uncle's dead bodies.

When she got to the tip of the northern lands. Rosary jumped and landed in the water. Then she swam toward her new island home. Once on the island Rosary looked for a place to bury her father and uncle. She remembered finding two caves. Rosary can live in one and bury her father and uncle in the other. One of the caves has a bolder by it. So she went to that cave. Once at the cave she laid her father's and uncle's bodies down. Then Rosary went outside to cut two headstones out of a bolder. After she was done she went back into the cave. Rosary put down the stones and started digging two holes.

When she was done she put her father in one hole and her uncle in the other. Then she put the dirt in the back in the holes. Rosary then put the stones at the head of the graves. Using a knife she carries. The young female started writing, She wrote on her father's and uncle's headstones. Her father's says: Inuyasha great father and protector. And her uncle's says: Sesshomaru great lord, father, uncle, and protector. After she was done she left the cave. Then she rolled the bolder in front of the entrance. Then she went to the other cave to rest.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter.

* * *


	6. Rosary lives the rest of her life alone

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review.

**Chapter 6**

Rosary lives the rest of her life alone.

Twenty years have passed and Rosary is 128 years old. She has had to protect her island home from humans. The young female doesn't want humans on her island. Tetsusaiga gets plenty of exercise thanks to Rosary. Rosary visits her father's and uncles graves everyday. Luckily the island has enough animals to hunt down. There is plenty of fish in the streams to catch. And there is plenty of wild fruits and berries to eat. So Rosary can live on the island for the rest of her life. Nobody knows how long half demons can live. Inuyasha lived till he was 384. But he was killed in a fight and was healthy. So if the humans left the demons alone.

Inuyasha could have lived longer than he did. If Rosary stays healthy she'll live for a long time. Right now it's pitch black outside. Tonight is a new moon and Rosary is in her cave. Just like her father Rosary's night is the new moon. Her hair turns black and her eyes turn light brown. Since there aren't any humans or demons on the island. Rosary can sleep tonight without any worry. One hundred years have passed and Rosary is 228 years old. She is still doing well and is healthy. Right now Rosary is on the beach fighting humans. Rosary has noticed that every five to ten years. The guns and the humans change. But that doesn't bother her one bit.

An hour later Rosary is in her cave. She is very tired and is getting ready for bed. The female hanyou had to use the wind scar three times. Once she laid down she went right to sleep. Two hundred years have passed and Rosary is 442 years old. The female hanyou has kept her island home human free. But today she isn't feeling herself. Rosary has arthritis and her health is going down in her old age. Right now Rosary is very ill and is dying. She is in the cave that has her father's and uncle's graves. The bolder is wedged tight so no one can get in. Rosary knows she's going to die. So she is making a grave for herself a grave.

She already has headstone and dug a hole. Her headstone says: Rosary great daughter, niece, and protector of this island. Now she's burying herself taking Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga with her. Her grave is between her father's and uncle's graves. Now Rosary is six feet under and dead. The demons are now extinct.

**The End!!**


End file.
